


Redhanded

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Charlie's hands were everywhere and her raucous laughter definitely mixed with sighs of desire.





	Redhanded

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

She was supposed to be studying conflict resolution. Actually, she had been studying for a few hours and was now taking a little break. Except what was supposed to be a few minutes of stretching and ignoring her books turned into a major make out session on her couch. Charlie came over to help her study; he had been helping her pass tests since her freshman year at Georgetown. He was also the inventor of those study breaks. OK, maybe they had been Zoey’s idea. Originally, it was Zoey’s idea…tonight it was all Charlie’s fault.

“We’re supposed to be studying.” She murmured, hardly able to pull away. “Conflict resolution, remember?”

“Kissing, kissing can be a form of conflict resolution. Scientific fact that is.” Charlie replied.

“While I applaud the effort, I do not see the Israelis and Palestinians dropping their arms and locking lips.”

“They don’t know what they're missing.”

He pulled her close again and Zoey surrendered to the attention. She could not help herself because she always wanted it. With a Samson like strength, she finally managed to extract herself from his embrace and put an arm’s length between them. Charlie only smiled.

“OK, let’s get serious Mister. I need to study and you are supposed to be helping me. Get serious or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else…” she held up her index finger and wiggled it. “I will use this finger to bend you to my will.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

“I am not afraid of you.” Charlie said.

“Well you oughta be. I know the two most ticklish spots on your body and I will use that knowledge if pressed.”

Suddenly Charlie lunged at her and Zoey squealed. They were going at it on the couch; he tickled her and she tried to tickle back. Charlie’s hands were everywhere and her raucous laughter definitely mixed with sighs of desire. He straddled her, pinned her down to do his dirty work, and his strength was a turn on. This was sexier to her than the nearly half-hour they spent lip locking. 

It did not take five minutes for the heat to spread throughout her body and the tingling to start in her pelvis. Zoey moved her knee up, felt what their play was doing to Charlie. He loved watching her fight him off while doing no such thing. He definitely loved the laughter, which caused the goose bumps, which made her nipples hard.

“Charlie, Charlie Charlie, oh Charlie…DADDY!”

The young man did not know how he moved but he moved. All the way to the other side of the couch in faster than a nanosecond. As unattractive as it sounded he moved so fast that his balls hurt and he really hoped his raging hard on was not very obvious to the leader of the free world who now stood in front of him. Sweatpants hid nothing but he was too afraid too move. He did not want to call attention to…oh hell, who was he kidding. The President knew he had a boner. Charlie glanced at Zoey out of the corner of his eye. She was the color of a cranberry but she did not look embarrassed.

“Your mother thought you might like a slice of peanut butter pie.”

“Thank you.”

“I knocked but…”

“We were taking a study break. Just goofing off.”

“Yeah.” Jed nodded. “I knocked but you didn’t hear me. Your mother thought you would love a piece of peanut butter pie.”

Zoey nodded, taking the plate from his hands. Things were getting increasingly strained… she knew her father’s nerves were frazzled when he repeated himself. A bit like the time he caught Ellie watching some special on female masturbation or when Zoey asked him sex questions at eleven.

“Thanks dad. We are just going to get back to conflict resolution.”

She looked at Charlie and he noticed because he could not do anything else. The President looked at him too and though they did their best not to meet eyes, it happened. Jed looked away first, clearing his throat.

“Alright, enjoy the pie. Your mother thought you would love a piece of peanut butter pie. Get back to studying because I know how important these classes are to you Zoey. You don’t want to spend too much time goofing off.”

“I know dad.”

The President did not know how but his legs moved and he was able to both turn around and walk out of the room. For a while, he stood against the wall outside. He tried to catch his breath and forget what he saw but knowing that he never would. Agent Michaels approached to ask if he was alright. Jed managed an absent nod though he was anything but.

“You're freaked out.” Zoey said.

She was now sitting Indian style on the couch. The pie was delicious. Though she would have preferred that her father had not walked in on her, she was happy for the dessert.

“Five more minutes and we would have been naked for sure.” Charlie replied.

“Promises, promises.”

“Zo…”

He practically whined it, leaning closer to her. She thought him so adorable and she fed him a piece of pie.

“Go and talk to him.”

“Should I?”

“Yes, because you won't feel better until you do. We both said flying under the radar did not mean keeping deep, dark secrets. I meant it.”

“Me too.”

“Then go and talk to him.”

Charlie took a deep breath, hopping off the couch.

“I will be back. Save me a piece of that pie.”

He left the room and saw the President was only about two feet down the hall. Charlie called out to him, jogging to catch up.

“I thought we would talk.” The younger man said.

“Here?”

“As good a place as any. I won't take up too much of your time.”

“Charlie, you never take up too much of my time. Why did you keep me in the dark about reuniting with Zoey?”

“We never intended to keep anyone in the dark. We just…we wanted personal time. We wanted to be together without the glare of lights, the Secret Service, and all the craziness that happened the first time around. I would never purposely keep things from you, though that’s what I did. I apologize and I certainly apologize for what you walked in on. We were just goofing off.”

“Alright. Well, alright.”

“Sir…”

“Charlie, I have to let her grow up eventually, don’t I? She has been through so much since I became President and I pray for her to be happy and safe. She feels that way with you. As men go, I feel that way when she is with you. Now I just have to purge the rest from my memory.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thank you for your candor.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

Jed patted Charlie on the back and the men went in different directions. Zoey smiled when he came back into the room. she held the plate up; Charlie smiled too.

“I saved you some pie.”

“You are such a sweetheart.”

“I'm your sweetheart.” She replied.

“Mmm hmm.”

Charlie rejoined her on the couch, resting his head on her shoulder. Zoey kissed his forehead and fed him the rest of the pie.

“We need to get back to work.” he said, sitting up and picking up a book.

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Zoey turned his face around so he was looking into her eyes.

“Are you alright?” she repeated.

“Yes. I love you.”

She kissed him passionately and Charlie held her close.

“Wanna get back to conflict resolution?” he asked.

“Well…”

“Uh uh, we are going to study. C’mon, we will do this and then go out for some dinner.”

“Will you tickle me later?” she asked.

“I will do whatever you want me to do, Zoey Bartlet.”

“Mmm.” She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. “I love you too. Now, conflict resolution.”

“Thank you.”

***


End file.
